Me enamoras
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Sakura era una chica que vivia en la rutina.Rinne odiaba a su padre por todo lo que le hacia. uno no elige de quien enamorarse.eso Sakura y Rinne lo sabian muy bien. ahora solo le que a Sakura reconocer sus sentimientos por el chico extraño. POR NINA S/E
1. un chico peculiar

Un chico peculiar

Sakura Mamiya era una chica de bellos rasgos con una personalidad introvertida y tranquila. Jamás perdía la compostura y se la veía la mayoría del tiempo en una biblioteca leyendo historias de suspenso y romance. Estaba cursando segundo año de instituto y era una de las chicas más populares de la institución de "Haru no Hana", a pesar de que ella consideraba que no había hecho nada para ganar su popularidad.

Sakura desde muy niña podía ver espíritus y aunque se sentía una loca por hablar con ellos, se sentía feliz al tener "amigos" del más allá que le contaban lo que pasaba luego de morir, algo a lo cual desde muy niña temía desde que perdió a su abuelo Mushin.

Ella tenía dos mejores amigas que estaban en el instituto Rika y Miho chan, que siempre estaban junto a ella y alejaban a los múltiples pretendientes que Sakura tenía en el instituto.

Pero ella no necesitaba que la adoraran, ni que la protegieran. Desde muy niña había tomado clases de karate y se sabía defender muy bien de los aprovechados, así que siempre le insistía a sus amigas que no hicieran nada, pero como siempre, Miho y Rika no la escuchaban y complicaban más las cosas.

-ahhh- un profundo sus piro salío de sus labios al darse cuenta que en el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar no había encontrado nada que le llamara la atención y la sacara de la rutina que era su vida. De la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa y tal vez, al centro comercial con sus amigas, si no fuera porque hablaba y veía fantasmas de seguro su vida sería muy aburrida.

-ocurre algo Sakura-chan?- le pregunto Rika con una soda en las manos. Estaba en una plaza a las afueras de la escuela tomando un helado. Ese día habían tenido un examen de biología para el cual había estudiado dos días completos.

- estas nerviosa por los resultados del examen?- le pregunto su amiga Miho quien estaba saboreando la pequeña cuchara con el helado de vainilla.

- no lo estoy- le dijo tranquilamente Sakura a sus amigas mirando el cielo- solo pensaba que mi vida era muy normal…

- tranquila Sakura-chan – le dijo Rika con una sonrisa- a todos nos gustaría tener una vida fuera de lo común, pero ya vez… no siempre se tiene lo que se desea…

- yo quiero tener un novio y mira…- le dijo Miho con una sonrisa triste- estoy más sola que un escorpión en el desierto…

- ya lo creo- respondió Sakura riendo junto con Rika. Su amiga Miho siempre quería un novio y eso no lo entendía. Que tenia de especial tener un novio? Por lo que veía solo perdías el tiempo, ya que las relaciones de pareja absorbían completamente tu tiempo y tu energía. Entonces para que Miho quería algo como eso?- oye Miho-chan – la llamo suavemente. Su amiga la miro expectante- que tiene de genial tener novio?

- ya sabía yo que eras rara- le respondió Miho- lo tiene todo! Un novio te consiente, te abraza, te invita a salir…

- puedes salir con él a hacer muchas cosas, lo puedes mimar y él a ti, hacen cosas juntos, se besan- Rika siguió hablando con Miho, pero Sakura ya no les prestaba atención.

-"para eso mejor me compro un gato"- se dijo con una sonrisa leve. No tenía nada de grandioso tener un novio, junto como lo había pensado- ya me tengo que ir- anuncio botando el envoltorio de su helado de chocolate.

- oh- dijeron sus amigas mirando la hora en sus teléfonos celulares.

- hasta el lunes- agito su mano y se puso en marcha hacia su casa. Al llegar a ella se vistió con un pantalón corto hasta la mitad del muslo y una polera sin mangas de color celeste. Hacía calor y era lo único que encontró primero y se sentó en su cama a pensar.

POV Sakura

Ya me lo había imaginado, las relaciones de pareja eran ridículas y sin ningún sentido lógico. Aunque no sé porque hablo de lógica cuando puedo ver gente muerta… esto de lo más extraño. Como me gustaría salir de la monotonía en la que se convirtió mi vida desde que llegue a Tokio. Todo era más emocionante en Nerima donde podía hacer lo que quería y siempre había algo nuevo que hacer, pero ahora es cosa de mirar a mi alrededor y darme cuenta que todos aquí hacen lo mismo, van apresurados a todas partes y no se detienen a mirar lo sencillo, siempre están los mismos autobuses y no pasa nada nuevo, ah! Claro a parte de los accidentes que son lo único novedoso de este lugar. Ojala hubiera aceptado la propuesta de mi tía Miyako y me hubiese quedado a vivir con ella, pero no… tenía que elegir venir a vivir con los locos de mis padres.

No los odio, claro que no, son lo único que me saca de la rutina todos los días, pero… ahora ya casi no veo a papá y mamá está demasiado ocupada con las funciones de caridad, no tengo ni siquiera un hermano a quien molestar o una hermana a la cual hablarle de cosas de chicas. Como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes…

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis palabras un rayo hizo estremecer el cielo y cortó la luz de mi casa desatando una tormenta feroz fuera de ella. Me asome para observar el cielo y vi como un resplandor caía de él a gran velocidad.

-un meteorito?- me pregunte ingenuamente. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al ver que esa luz se dirigía hacia mi casa- por Kami sama!- grite alejándome de la ventana. La luz que bajo del cielo atravesó mi ventana sin romperla y me hiso cerrar los ojos con fuerza por su luminosidad- que es…- pero la pregunta murió en mi boca al ver que la luz desapareció y con ello, reveló a un chico de cabellos rojos cereza.

- me las pagara…- murmuro el extraño con un aori largo puesto sobre él. Sakura lo miro perpleja y luego se enfoco en el color de ojos del chico. Las pupilas del muchacho eran del mismo color que su cabello y era apuesto.

- Disculpa- dijo Sakura calmadamente- quien eres y que estás haciendo en mi habitación?- le pregunto sin perder la calma.

- puedes verme?- le pregunto el muchacho revisando si tenía bien puesto su aori- como es posible?- pregunto mas para sí mismo que para ella.

- será porque tengo ojos?- le pregunte de forma burlona- pero ya en serio, que haces aquí? Quien eres?

- yo…- al muchacho lo invadió la timidez de repente, cuando lo había escuchado decir que se las pagaría de manera vengativa- pues…- el muchacho se sonrojo al verla vestida de esa manera- pues… ahhh- suspiro y se dio valor para continuar- mi nombre es Rokudou Rinne y… bueno tengo 16 años…- miro a Sakura y se sonrojo furiosamente cuando la vio mirarlo de cerca- que haces?

- mirarte que no es obvio?- le pregunto inspeccionándolo con la mirada- ya sé que no eres un ser humano normal… por tu ropa y por tu aparición, de donde eres?

- no me creerías si te lo dijera- dijo el muchacho tratando de parecer misterioso ella solo le regalo una mirada aburrida.

- te vi bajar del cielo envuelto en una luz, atravesaste mi ventana y saliste de un resplandor, creo que podre creer de donde provienes si me lo dices- el chico la miro apenado.

- vengo del mundo espiritual, donde los espíritus encuentran el camino a la rueda de Samsara, o la rueda de la reencarnación, como quieras llamarla…

- bueno es oficial- dijo Sakura de repente acostándose en su cama mirando el techo.

- que es oficial?- le pregunto el chico.

- que cada día estoy más loca… pensé que solo eran mis padres, pero creo que no…- dio un largo suspiro y lo miro fijamente- bueno Rokudou-kun…- le dijo luego de un rato- no quiero seguir interrumpiendo lo que sea que hacías, así que ya te puedes ir- le dijo de manera suave. Rinne solo suspiro al darse cuenta que la chica de la cual no sabía el nombre lo estaba echando de su habitación de manera muy sutil.

- no me dijiste tu nombre- le dijo Rinne. Sakura dio otro suspiro pensando que el chico no entendió el mensaje de "lárgate de una vez y déjame sola".

- "creo que tendré que ser más directa"- pensó mirándolo, pero luego lo medito y con un suspiro respondió- mi nombre es Mamiya Sakura y tengo 15 años… ahora ya lo sabes- le guiño un ojo de forma juguetona y luego los cerro esperando que Rinne se fuera. Por otra parte, Rinne se sonrojo al ver el guiño y sintió como su corazón se acelero.

- un gusto…- dijo bajito pensando que se había dormido. Se acerco a ella para mirarla y se sorprendió al contemplar que era muy bonita, pestañas tupidas, piel pálida y de apariencia muy suave. Dejo de mirarla y atravesó la pared para dejarla dormir.

- eso si que fue raro- dijo cuando estuvo segura que ya no estaba en su habitación- mas que raro diría yo…

Continuara…


	2. conociendo al chico nuevo

"conociendo" al chico nuevo

POV Sakura

Mire hacia el cielo otra vez… era como la decima vez que trataba de encontrar en el cielo algo interesante que hacer. Pero al parecer no era mi día de suerte.

Por desgracia para mi, todo seguía siendo lo mismo que el día anterior… mi profesor seguía creyendo que todos le prestaban atención- coso que no era, ya que la mayoría estaba durmiendo o escuchando música- a sus aburridas clases de historia.

-Mamiya san- dijo el maestro. Lo mire aburrida y este pareció intimidarse por mi forma de verlo, pues retrocedió y comenzó a tartamudear- cu-cual e-es u-una de… de las ra-razones q-que provocaron… la pri-primera gue-guerra mundial?- me dijo. Yo no quite mi mirada aburrida.

-el asesinato al futuro heredero al trono de Austria… eso entre otras cosas que no tengo ganas de decir- todos mis compañeros suspiraron y mis compañeras me miraron asustadas. Al parecer mi tono de voz tan calmo les hiso pensar otra cosa además de que parecían un poco intimidadas con mi presencia.

-bi-bien- al parecer mi profesor también se sintió intimidado como las demás.

La clase siguió igual que siempre. Chicos y chicas viviendo su mundo… y yo? Solo miraba por la ventana. Todo lo que el profesor decía yo ya lo sabía y era aburrido aprenderlo otra vez. Estaba claro… odiaba la monotonía.

-de acuerdo- dijo el profesor en la entrada del salón. Vi que miraba fijamente a alguien y que le sonreía- clase- nos llamo. Todos lo miramos fijamente esperando lo que diría- ha llegado un nuevo compañero… espero que lo reciban como es debido- nos miro seriamente y luego hiso un gesto para que el nuevo entrara- preséntate a la clase…

- hola- saludo un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color. Lo mire y me pareció conocido… de donde lo conocía?- mi nombre es Rokudou Rinne… espero que nos llevemos bien- claro! Era el chico que atravesó mi ventana. Él miraba a algún punto fijo de la clase y no se había dado cuenta de que yo lo miraba así que ignore el hecho de conocerlo.

- bien Rokudou kun- le dijo el maestro dándole un leve golpe en la espalda- tú te sentaras junto a Mamiya san- las chicas comenzaron a decir que le tenían lastima por sentarse junto a mí. En realidad nadie lo hacía y me valía, con Rika y con Miho me era suficiente. Los chicos por su parte miraron un poco enojados a Rinne. Olvide mencionar que había sido el maestro quien había elegido los puestos basándose en el siguiente criterio: las chicas me temían por ser casi siempre inexpresiva con mis emociones y los hombres me saltaban encima demasiado y el maestro no quería que interfirieran con las clases- Mamiya san levanta la mano para que te vea- la levante como me lo había pedido y fue así como Rinne Rokudou me vio. Lo vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrojarse.

- "raro"- me dije encogiéndome de hombros. Rinne camino a paso lento hasta donde se sentaría el resto del año. Yo solo mire hacia la ventana otra vez y lo ignore completamente en toda la clase. No porque yo fuera antipática, bueno a veces lo era pero no apropósito, si no porque no quería hacer malos entendidos, mas por Rinne que por mí, a mi me daba igual, pero él era nuevo y si yo le hablaba de la nada lo lincharían.

POV Rinne

Ahí estaba la chica dueña de la habitación donde aterrice, otra vez la había visto, había pensado no verla más… esa chica… a la cual no había podido sacar de mi mente. Nunca me había pasado eso, me volvía tímido de repente como nunca… bueno si era muy tímido pero yo me podía controlar, pero con ella era diferente, su sola presencia me descolocaba… era tan hermosa. Ahora la miro y me fijo que tiene su mirada perdida en el cielo como si buscara algo ahí y siento como mi corazón se acelera de forma vertiginosa. Yo sé que me recordaba (tenía la esperanza de que así fuera) porque nadie entra a tu habitación atravesando tu ventana, aunque el encuentro había sido muy corto pero para mí había sido lo más grandioso de toda mi vida.

Trato de hacer algo, lo que sea para que se voltee y pueda platicar con ella. Pero ella sigue mirando hacia el exterior como si nadie a su alrededor importara o no existiera.

-dentro de una semana habrá examen así que les recomiendo que estudien- había dicho el maestro, pero no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica. Me acerque un poco sin llegar a incomodarla, de forma lenta y aspire su perfume… sonreí como idiota, olía exactamente como su nombre… Sakura.

- ya es hora de salir- me dijo sacándome de mi mundo. La mire apenado, me había descubierto oliéndola- no sabía que tenias facultades de perro… huelo bien?- pregunto de forma burlona, con una sonrisa que me dejo sin respiración.

- si…- le dije simplemente sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos color miel. Era hermosa… toda ella era hermosa, su cabello castaño sujetado en sus dos trenzas, su piel, su boca…- "en que piensas"- me reprenda mentalmente. Busque sus ojos pero ya no la vi frente a mí. Ya se había ido.

Fue una verdadera lástima, porque no tenía idea de donde rayos ir. Así que opte por quedarme en el salo, hasta que un chico se me acerco tranquilamente. Tenía el cabello negro y tenía un colgante en su cuello. Me daba la impresión de que este chico era extraño.

-tienes mucha suerte Rokudou- me dijo el extraño. Lo mire sin comprender y este me miro como si fuera loco.

-por qué lo dices?- le pregunte.

-porque nunca el maestro permite que se sienten con Mamiya san- me dijo y yo solo solté un "oh"- así es… ella es tan linda que cualquiera que esta junto a ella pierde el hilo de la clase, y también porque si estas junto a ella de seguro tienes un 10 en los exámenes, es muy lista- fruncí un poco el ceño. Hablaba de ella como si la admirara o tal vez…

-estas enamorado de ella- era una pregunta que me salío mas como afirmación. Lo vi sonrojarse.

-hay que estar loco si no te fijas en ella…- me dijo. Pero no contesto mi "pregunta"- pero…- vi como su semblante cambiaba- ella siempre ignora a los chicos y espanta a las chicas. No sé si te diste cuenta pero ella no es muy expresiva que digamos…

- ah claro…- ahora que lo decía… cuando la conocí parecía de lo más tranquila. Y no creo que cualquiera lo hubiese estado si alguien entra a tu habitación atravesando tu ventana.

-oh pero que tonto soy… mi nombre es Juumonji Tsubasa, un gusto- me dijo amablemente.

-Rinne Rokudou- le respondí por inercia.

-te muestro la escuela? La verdad yo aquí no tengo muchos amigos- le sonreí. Lo entendía de cierta forma, el chico me parecía raro.

-claro- lo acompañe y conocí las instalaciones. Los salones eran iguales, así que no hay mucho que contar, solo el salón de música era diferente porque tenía un piano, pero en fin. Trate de buscarle conversación porque la caminata era aburrida en silencio- y… por qué no tienes amigos?- me atreví a preguntar.

-bueno pues veras… yo casi siempre me cambio de escuela por el trabajo de mis padres… y no soy muy bueno conociendo gente, pero la verdad es que cuando llegue aquí me gane el odio de la mayoría del salón- sonrió como si los recuerdos fueran gratos.

-y eso?- le pregunte tratando de saber. Aunque la verdad ya había perdido el interés.

-lo que pasa es que yo conocí a Mamiya san cuando fui a la primaria, fue un solo año, pero habíamos sido muy amigos. Cuando la vi aquí no dude en acercarme, y aunque a ella le costó recordarme, me sonrió y me choco la mano como cuando éramos niños… soy el único hombre de este lugar que habla con ella, aunque no es muy seguido que digamos- yo lo mire y vi que tenía una sonrisa boba.

-entonces te enamoraste de Mamiya Sakura cuando ibas en primaria?- le dije solo para ver su reacción. Me puse a reír. Estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

-como te has dado cuenta?- me pregunto.

-era un secreto?- el solo asintió- pues eres muy obvio…

-pero bueno no es mi culpa- se justifico- ella fue la única chica amable que se me acerco y jugo conmigo… además tras esa fachada de indiferente que tiene con todo el mundo se oculta una chica muy dulce…- yo solo asentí sin escuchar realmente. No quería hablar de esa chica, todavía no me podía quitar de la mente su voz y su sonrisa, aunque burlona, era muy linda.

-oh mira allá esta!- exclamo Juumonji. Mire en la dirección que apuntaba y vi a Mamiya Sakura bebiendo un refresco, estaba junto a sus amigas y les sonreía y esa sonrisa no era para nada burlona, estaba llena de cariño. Sentí como otra vez mi corazón perdía la calma al observarla con atención. Comprendía a los chicos del salón, ella era muy, pero muy linda- es un encanto… aunque sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad…

-por qué lo dices?- le pregunte esta vez con genuino interés.

- a ella no le interesa tener ninguna relación romántica con nadie… una vez me dijo que no tenía sentido…- lo vi transformar su mirada a una de tristeza y desesperación- me había dolido, porque ese día pensaba decirle mis sentimientos, pero ella me dijo que el amor era algo pasajero y sin importancia que solo te ocupaba tiempo… ella no cree en esas cosas…

-wow- fue lo único que pude decir. Juumonji se veía tan afligido.

-me gustaría tener una posibilidad… pero ni aunque compartamos un secreto, a ella pareciera importarle mi presencia…- lo mire perplejo.

-así que son muy amigos… digo si tienen un secreto… no crees que deberías luchar por ella?- le pregunte tratando de darle ánimos.

-lo intente pero ella no se da cuenta tal vez si…- me miro y sus ojos brillaron de repente- Rokudou- me dijo viéndome a los ojos. Algo me decía que no me gustaría lo que me diría.

-si?- le dije alejándome poco a poco de él.

-quiero que te acerques a Mamiya san y la convenzas de que salga conmigo- yo lo mire como diciéndole "estás loco!". Pero a este sujeto no pareció importarle.

- nos conocemos desde hoy y ya quieres favores!- le reclame me estaba avergonzando. Yo no sería capaz de hablarle a Mamiya Sakura… no me niego!

-por favor! Sé que tu puedes! Eres nuevo puedes aprovecharte de eso y le hablas de mi! Por favor Rokudou!- junto sus manos con suplica y yo negué con la cabeza.

-no, no lo hare estás loco!- exclame tratando de escapar. Juumonji me sujeto el brazo con fuerza- suéltame! Ya te dije que ni loco lo hago! A mí no me concierne!

- por lo mismo! Tú no estás enamorado de ella y te será más fácil hablarle!- había convicción en su mirada. Pero yo ya tenía decidida mi respuesta- por favor! Cuando hablo con ella siempre me da vergüenza! Y meto la pata! Rinne por favor!

-que no!- le dije tratando de soltarme- ya déjame pareces una lapa!

-mira! Ahí viene es tu oportunidad!- yo seguí negando y sentí una patada en mi trasero que me hiso caer el suelo.

-es un…- estaba en el césped del patio. El maldito de Juumonji me había pateado! Y me mando lejos!

-estas bien Rokudou kun?- pregunto una chica. Y supe enseguida quien era. Por Kami! Eso era vergonzoso.

-sí, sí, estoy bien…- le dije poniéndome de pie, tratando de no mirarla.

-como fue que te caíste?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-resbale- le respondí simplemente. Ni loco le decía que Juumonji me había pateado el trasero para que hablara con ella… un segundo! El muy idiota lo había logrado!

-eres muy raro… cuando caíste del cielo la otra vez no vi que te quejaras…- sonrió- oh pero si lo hiciste… estas seguro que no volviste a hacer lo mismo?- se acerco a mi hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaron.

-yo…- me sonroje. Maldita sea que afeminado se veía eso, pero no lo podía evitar… ella era tan… linda- esa vez fue un accidente premeditado por alguien… y te pido por favor que lo olvides, sé que es difícil olvidar algo así pero…

- no lo olvidare- me dijo alejándose de mí con una sonrisa- fue lo más emocionante que me ha pasado, además si no quieres que moleste, quiero que me expliques porque caíste del cielo y me preguntaste si te veía… a caso se supone eres invisible, eres una especie de…- pero le tape la boca sin pensar. Sus amigas se estaban acercando y yo no podía permitir que supieran eso.

-no lo digas- le pedí mirándola a los ojos.

-entonces…- dijo sacando mi mano de su boca- tienes mucho que contarme Rokudou kun- su rostro volvió a ser el inexpresivo de siempre- a la salida de la escuela te espero… no faltes- siguió su camino sin mirarme ni una sola vez. Yo solo suspire.

-eso fue mejor de lo que espere- me dijo Juumonji apareciendo de repente. Pegue un salto por el susto- te asuste?- me pregunto inocentemente.

-no…- le dije con sarcasmo- simplemente me gusta saltar así cuando alguien se aparece de la nada…

-eres raro…- me dijo rascando su cabeza.

-pues tu mas! Como se te ocurre pedirme algo como eso! A un extraño nada menos!- le reclame enojado.

-no eres extraño, eres mi compañero y te llamas Rinne- me miro maliciosamente- yo sabía que el corazón bondadoso de Mamiya san se compadecería de ti si te veía en el suelo…

-pero no tenias que golpearme el trasero! Me dolió! Y además hice el ridículo de mi vida!-seguía enojado. No más bien furioso- me debes una patada!

-los amigos no se pegan…- me dijo alejándose de mí.

-tú no eres mi amigo! Y si lo fueras no me hubieras pegado! Ahora ven acá para devolverte el favor- Juumonji comenzó a correr y yo lo perseguí por los pasillos- me las pagaras!

- la venganza no es buena!- me grito sin mirarme y sin detenerse.

-para mi si lo es!- seguí corriendo sin fijarme en nada de mi alrededor. Ya había hecho el ridículo el primer día, uno más que importaba. Juumonji se detuvo de repente y se agacho tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de frenar. Tropecé con él y Salí volando cayendo encima de alguien- "maldito… Juumonji"- murmure en mi mente. Sentí como ese algo que estaba debajo se comenzó a levantar. Mire el suelo y vi a Mamiya Sakura debajo de mi con el ceño fruncido porque nuestros labios estaban juntos-"cielos!"- me dije con los ojos bien, pero bien abiertos mirándola a los ojos. Ella parecía ahora confundida. Me levante de golpe más rojo que mi propio cabello y la ayude a levantarse- lo… lo siento Mamiya Sakura!- casi le grite. Me sentía arder-"Kami… ya van tres veces que algo pasa cuando Mamiya Sakura está cerca… peo esto fue peor que los dos anteriores"

-no te preocupes… fue un accidente, lo comprendo- Sakura miro hacia atrás de mi y frunció el ceño- Tsubasa kun- dijo como regaño- tú hiciste que Rokudou kun se cayera no?- no espero respuesta. Supongo que había visto todo- ven…- me tomo de la mano y me llevo con ella a no sé dónde y no me importo… estaba más concentrado en mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-"por lo menos algo bueno salío de todo esto"- me dije sonriendo.

Continuara…


End file.
